Charmed A New Generation
by PremonitionKing
Summary: The Sisters have just found out that they aren't the Charmed Ones, and haven't been all this time. Now a new generation of Halliwells must step up to the Charmed Legacy. First Fan-Fiction Please Review.
1. Phoebe's Breakdown

Let's get this out of the way first:

I do not own Charmed or any of its characters, I am solely using them to write my own fictional story.

About this story;

This story is a simi-sequal to "Dear Diary" By "Ayrlee". My story takes place just after the major closing events of the final chapter, Just after the vanquish of Anton. I've changed the names of some of the characters so bare with me.

Story beginning:

(After the vanquish of Anton)

Everyone is sitting in the living room of the Halliwell manor. The room was in a mess after the vanquish, both physically and emotionally.

The aftermath shocked everyone, and they sat in silence until the familiar sound of jingles filled the room.

"It's time for us to go." Melinda Warren told everyone.

She went around the room and said her good byes. When she was finished she stood near the entrance of the living room. Prue stood and brought her three sisters into her arms in a group hug.

"I love you so much, all of you. If at all possible I'll come back to see you." Tears were streaming down Prue's face, and all of the sisters began to cry. Prue pulled away looking at her younger siblings.

"It's ok... We understand." Piper spoke up.

"I've missed you so much." Phoebe managed to get out.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again." Paige smiled through tears.

The jingle sounded again louder this time. "We have to go now." Melinda called. Prue let go of her sisters and gave them a final look. Prue stepped back and took place beside Melinda Warren. They began to fade away "Blessed be my sisters." they said in unison as bright white light came to take them away. "Blessed be..." the room answered, and Prudence Halliwell and Melinda Warren were gone

Phoebe sat on the couch her sobs now uncontrollable. Piper , Paige, Billie and Phoebe's daughters came to her side.

"It's ok, Honey. I'm sure The Elders will let us see Prue again." Paige said in an attempt to console Phoebe.

"No, it's not that." Phoebe managed to get out between sobs.

"Phoebe... then what is it?" Piper asked looking into her sister's eyes. Phoebe looked away.

Just then Billie's Cell phone rang. After a conversation of "yeahs" and "uh-huhs" she hung up the phone. "I have to go. My daughter's babysitter just canceled." She touched Phoebe's shoulder; "It's going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok." Phoebe nodded still crying, and Billie dismissed herself. Melinda, Wyatt and Chris drew in closer to their deeply upset aunt who seemed to be calming down.

Phoebe was silent for a moment looking from face to face of her family. Even Billie and her daughter, were now family. She looked at Chris and Wyatt remembering when they were little, she looked at Melinda remembering what a surprise she was, to everyone. She looked at Paige's children looking at how much they had grown. Then her eyes met her own daughters that were kneeling beside her, and she began to cry again.

Piper took this as a sign that she was being crowded.

"Ok. ... Everyone can we have sometime to talk to Aunt Phoebe?" Chris touched Melinda's shoulder and the room filled with bright blue and white lights. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Phoebe's daughters were left in the room. Phoebe had begun to calm down again. She then looked up at her sisters, who sat at either side of her. Paige readjusted herself on the sofa's arm where she was sitting. She wasn't sure what to say or how to take advantage of Phoebe's now seemingly calm condition.

Patricia then spoke up "Mommy what's wrong?"

"It's nothing baby ..." Phoebe said choking back tears again.

"Girls can we talk to your mother alone for a minute?" Piper asked Phoebe's three girls.

"O.K." Paulina said rising to her feet. she glared at her sisters respectively, and they caught the hint. "Bye Mommy, hope you feel better." Patricia said with a pained smile.

"Hope you feel better Mom." Phylicia said as they faded out in bright florescent pink light.

"O.k now, Phoebe. What is it? It's just us. You can tell us. What's bothering you?" Piper spoke softly to her sister, grabbing her hand.

"Yes, what is it?" Paige said grabbing her other hand.

"It's just - we went through so much when we became the charmed ones... and my daughter... my little girls..." Phoebe answered, tears streaming down her face.

Piper sat back now realizing what was going on in her sister head. "It's not the same Phoebe... They've had their powers their whole lives, and they share a connection I don't even think we have, or had with Prue." Piper pushed her hair behind her ear, as she continued. "Remember how you and Prue were. You two used to fight like cats and dogs, but you got through it, we got through it. You two were sisters, are sisters. We are sisters, just like your little girls." Piper consoled Phoebe.

"That's just it. Prue's dead because we are, were, the charmed ones. I don't want that to happen to my girls." Phoebe said tears steaming down her face.

"Phoebe listen to me," Paige interjected seeing her sister's condition worsening. "You don't really believe something like that would happen to your daughters do you?"

"When everyone find out they are the charmed ones, demons will be after them the same way they came after us." Phoebe answered honestly.

"They are more powerful then we ever were. And, they aren't alone. They have the twins and little Henry as well as Wyatt, Chris and Melinda to help them." Paige told her sister.

"Plus you don't think we're going to sit on the sidelines do you?" Piper said with a grin. "We'll be fighting to." Paige explained.

"That's right," Piper added "We were alone and had to figure it out on our own. They already know about how to be witches from you... from us. They don't have to figure it out the same way we did."

"You're both right." Phoebe said cheering up. "I'm just a little worried about my girls." Phoebe admitted.

"That's ok." Piper said. "We're here for you"

"We're all here for you." Paige added. Just then Coop's heart trail became visible.


	2. Coop To The Rescue

"Honey, What's the matter?" Coop asked Phoebe asked as he knelt down in front of phoebe. Phoebe took comfort in the fact that her husband was there, that he was now by her side.

"Paige... maybe we should leave the two of them _alone, _to talk." Piper said to Paige, nodding torts the door. " Oh. OH, ok." Paige got Piper's subtle hint. They stood up and left the room heading into the kitchen.

Coop sat on the couch next to phoebe, and adjusted himself so that he could see into Phoebe's eyes. Phoebe looked into Coop's brown eyes and knew that he knew how she felt. She wasn't sure if she could talk about what was bother her yet, but she knew she had to. Her husband had a right to know to know that he was the father of the charmed ones.

Phoebe leaned into Coop's embrace. She nuzzled her head into in to his chest feeling the warmth of his body, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Coop wrapped his arms around Phoebe and rested his head on hers. They sat there in each others arms for a few moments.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Coop asked Phoebe. "I think so," Phoebe said as she sat up and made herself comfortable next to her husband. "Coop I don't know how to tell you this. I don't fully understand it myself, but..." Phoebe paused and took a deep breath.

"It's ok, Take your time," Coop said taking Phoebe's hands into his own. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Our daughters: Paulina, Phylicia, and Patricia... They are the Charmed ones." Coop looked into Phoebe's eyes and leaned his head to one side, a look of confusion crossed his face.

"I know ,I know." Phoebe said as she stood up and began pacing the length of the living room.

"But I though..." Coop started. "We were the Charmed ones." Phoebe finished for Coop "I did too."

"Your saying the girls, our three little girls are the Charmed ones." Coop asked his confused expression leaving as he spoke.

"It makes sense if you think about. They are more powerful then we ever were." Phoebe said as she stopped to lean on the mantle over the fire place.

Coop stood up and walked behind Phoebe and leaned in close behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She spun around to face him. She looked up into Coop's eyes and knew that he now understood why she was feeling the way she was. Phoebe began crying again, but for the same reasons as before, not exactly. She began crying tears of relief; relief that she had someone to lean on, someone to support her. Phoebe laid her head on Coop's broad chest, the sound of his heartbeat seemed to calm her. "Everything is going to be ok." Coop said as he stroked Phoebe's hair.

"I'm here for you, you know that," Coop said as he pulled away from Phoebe looking into her eyes. "And we're here for the girls, everyone is. Nothing is going to happen. The girls have family, a powerful family at that." Coop said with a smile, and Phoebe chuckled. Coop continued... "There is no greater love, no greater bond, then that of family. Especially one such as this."

"I love you Coop ... You always know just what to say." Phoebe said as she reached up and kissed Coop.

"I try." Coop said with a smile. "We'll get through this toge..."

Coop was interrupted by the familiar bright light of a heart trail; Patricia appeared in front of them. "Hi Mommy, hi Daddy." Patricia burst out, louder than she intended. "Mommy, How are you?" Patricia said full of genuine concern.

"I'm ok sweetie." Phoebe said, wiping away tears. "Everything's fine." Coop told his daughter.

The bright light of heart trails became visible again. "Patricia! _What_ are you doing?! I thought we said we weren't going to bother Mom right now!" Paulina said as her and her sister Phylicia appeared behind Patricia. Patricia spun around "_WE _didn't say anything, _YOU_ said -"

"Girls, it's ok. I'm ok." Phoebe interrupted. "Are you sure?" Phylicia asked "We could leave."

"No, no." Phoebe said as she waved her hand in the air to dismiss the idea. "All I need is a good night's sleep, and I'll be perfectly O.K. We should go. I'll go say good bye to Piper and Paige, then we can go home." Phoebe patted Coop's chest and gave him a look of reassurance before going into the kitchen to say "Goodnight".

When Phoebe entered the kitchen she was met by all her nieces and nephews as well as her two sisters.

"Phoebe are you feeling better?" Piper asked

"Yes. Much better, thank you." Phoebe gave each of her sisters a hug in turn. "Thank you both, for everything. We're going to go home."

"I think a good night's sleep will everyone good." Piper said, looking around the room. "I agree" Paige said with a smile.

"Goodnight," Phoebe said to her nieces and nephews.

"It's ok. Aunty Phoebe." The Twins said as they hugged her around the waist. Henry Jr. joined in on the hug at Phoebe's hip. "I love you, Aunty Phoebe." he said. Chris and Wyatt joined in a Phoebe's back "We're here for you." Chris said, as Melinda joined in the hug at Phoebe's other hip.

Phoebe knew at that moment, what Coop said was true, all her nieces and nephews in a joined group hug she knew that she had nothing to worry about.

"Goodnight everyone." Phoebe said barley being able to move because of the extra weight.

"Goodnight Aunty Phoebe!" everyone said in unison.

Phoebe went into the living room, where Coop sat alone on the couch. "Are you ready?" Coop asked as he stood up from the couch. "Yeah I think so." Phoebe answered.

Coop then brought Phoebe into an embrace as they heart trailed home.


	3. Breakfast

Just a note: The sisters live in Coop's old condo, which is directly below Phoebe and Coop's current Condo. They have created a Staircase that pulls down from the ceiling/floor that connects the Condos.

Phylicia woke up to the sun shining in her face. "I must have forgotten to close the curtains." She said out loud as she got up to pull the curtains closed. She slid back down under her warm covers. She laid there for a few minutes trying to go back to sleep. Maybe I'm just not sleepy she decided. She rolled over in her bed to see the clock sitting on her nightstand. It's 8:30 on a Saturday morning... "Why can't I go back to sleep?"

The smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted into Phylicia's room. Someone else must be up she thought. She threw her covers back and sat up in bed. She yawned loud and long. "That felt good!" she said with a smile. She got up out of bed, fixing her covers before moving to the window. She opened the curtains and allowed the bright, warm sunlight stream in through the window. She stood there a moment, soaking in the sun's rays, like a potted plant. She moved closer to the window looking at the traffic down below. The streets of San Francisco were already busy and bustling with people going here and there.

Phylicia moved away from the window and grabbed her robe, that hung off the foot board of her bed. She opened her room door, and her nose was hit by the smell of fresh cinnamon rolls, in addition to the smell of coffee. Phylicia's stomach began to growl, and her mouth began to water. She walked down the hallway past her sister's room, making sure to be quit, so as not to wake her. Patricia always slept in on Saturdays. She reached the kitchen to see her older sister Paulina sipping a mug of hot coffee.

"Good morning Paulina." Phylicia said cheerfully.

"Oh, good morning. What are you doing up so early?" Paulina asked.

"I don't know, I just couldn't sleep." Phylicia said getting a plate from the cabinet. She stood there for a moment holding the plate, starring at the tray of cinnamon rolls.

"Help yourself." Paulina said with a smile.

"These are good," Phylicia said stuffing her mouth with a cinnamon roll. "did you make these?"

"Yes I did. You shouldn't speak with your mouth full, you might choke." Paulina answered.

"Sorry..." Phylicia said swallowing. "What are **you** doing up so early? You couldn't sleep either?"

"Not Really." Paulina answered honestly.

"How early did you get up?" Phylicia asked getting herself another cinnamon roll.

"Sometime around six."

"SIX in the morning... Why were you up that early?" Phylicia asked.

"I told you I couldn't sleep." Paulina answered a little defensively.

"Is everything o.k?" Phylicia asked looking up from the glass of milk she was pouring.

"Hold that thought." Paulina said getting up to stand at the beginning of the hallway.

"What** are **you doing?" Phylicia asked Paulina, feeling very confused.

"Ssshhh... just act natural." Paulina said.

"O.k?" Phylicia said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Her sisters could be so weird sometimes she thought.

Phylicia went over to sit at the counter and get herself another cinnamon roll, when she saw her younger sister sneaking through the living room. Paulina jumped from her hiding place in front of Patricia, blocking her path.

"OH MY GOD!!! Paulina?! You scared the HELL out of me. What are you doing scaring me like that?" Patricia said putting her hand on her chest to calm her racing heart.

"Where do you think _your _going?" Paulina asked ignoring her sister's question.

"No where..." Patricia answered looking at the floor, swaying back and forth. She looked up at her big sister and smiled.

"You were going to go bother Mom, weren't you?" Paulina asked.

"No!" Patricia said, once again looking at the floor.

"Yes you were, Patricia we agreed."

"O.k, maybe I was, but so what?" Patricia snapped.

"Sisters... it's too early. Put it on the back burner, save it for later." Phylicia said handing Patricia a plate of cinnamon rolls.

"Thank you, Phylicia." Patricia said glaring at Paulina. They all went over to sit at the counter to eat their breakfast.

When they were finished Patricia yelled;

"First dibs on the shower!!!" as she pulled away from the counter and ran twords the bathroom.

"That's fine." Phylicia said.

"I should get going anyway." Paulina said. "I've got to get down to the hotel."

"You've got to work today?" Phylicia asked not trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah. That place would probably fall apart without me. None of those people know what they're doing down there." Paulina explained.

"But it's Saturday?" Phylicia asked her disappointment growing.

"I know but," Paulina paused to finish her coffee. "Tonight... let's go celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Phylicia asked

"Us becoming the charmed ones of course." Paulina said with a smile, as she got her jacket and car keys and headed for the door.

"That's right," Phylicia said.

"Tell Pat, o.k. I'm going to try and get off early. Maybe we can go to dinner or something."

"O.k." Phylicia said.

"Love You!" Paulina said as she put her jacket on, and closed the door behind her.

"the 'Charmed Ones'." Phylicia said out loud. It sounded funny. 'The Charmed Ones' she wasn't sure how she felt about becoming the charmed ones. She shook her head to break her train of thought.

She took her plate and class and put them in the sink. she turned around to find Patricia's plate still on the table "That girl... she would forget her head if it wasn't attached to her shoulders." She said as she cleared it from the table. She could hear her younger sister singing in the shower, _Terribly_ she laughed to herself.

Phylicia yawned 'I'll just go back to bed' she thought.

Phylicia woke up to a knock on her room door. She rolled over to see her sister Patricia peeking her head in.

"Come on in." she told her sister. Patricia was still in her sleeping shirt, with a towel wrapped around her head. Patricia crawled up into bed with Phylicia, and sat with her legs folded.

"Where's Paulina?" Patricia asked.

"She left for work." Phylicia answered sitting up, resting on her pillows.

"On a Saturday morning?"

"I know, but she said she would try and get off early... so we can 'celebrate'." Phylicia said with a sigh.

"Celebrate...?" Patricia asked confused. "What are we celebrating?"

"Us becoming the charmed ones." Phylicia said with a lack-luster smile.

"Oh, That's right." Patricia realized.

"Oh that's right." Phylicia repeated. "You _Forgot_?"

"What's the big deal?" Patricia answered.

"I'm not sure. It's just a big change." Phylicia said, coming to the realization.

"Not really. We'll still have the same powers, we'll still be together. Is that what your worried about? Do you think we won't be together?" Patricia said hugging her sister.

"No. It's not that at all." Phylicia answered.

"Then what is it? What change do you think is going to happen?"

"Well, we're going to become stronger, as witches. I mean... I'm not sure I can handle that." Phylicia answered.

"We will also become stronger as sisters. And, I'm sure you won't get anything you can't handle, trust me." Patricia said laying across Phylicia's lap.

"I guess your right." Phylicia said calming down.

"Plus, it might be fun to get stronger," Patricia said sitting up making a muscle. "As witches I mean." Patricia teased.

"You are so silly." Phylicia said giving her sister a hug. "Thank you."

"No problemo, sis." Patricia said returning the hug. "So where are we going to celebrate?"

"I don't know. Paulina didn't say. She did say we should go out to dinner."

"That sounds great! I've got to go find something to ware." Patricia said jumping up and running from the room.

Phylicia laid back down and pulled the covers up. "I'll just rest my eyes." She thought.


	4. Girls Night Out

"Phylicia... Phylicia!"

"Huh?" Phylicia answered.

"Paulina just called, she said she's on her way home from work." Patricia told her sister.

"O.k." Phylicia opened her eyes to see that the sun was now setting. 'Oh my god' she thought 'Have I been sleep this whole time? I haven't even taken a shower.' Phylicia thought to herself. Phylicia sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What am I going to ware?" she asked herself out loud as she got up and walked over to her closet and cut on the light.

"Hay Patricia!" Phylicia called from her closet.

"Yeah, What's up?" Patricia answered a second later.

"Where are we going?" Phylicia asked.

"We're going to the 'Cliff House'."

"Really? That place is amazing!" Phylicia said with a large smile on her face. "I need help deciding what to ware. What are you wearing?" Phylicia asked riffling through hangers in her closet.

A broad smile crossed Patricia's face as she answered. "That lavender dress, with the slit up the leg."

"The one that shows off your bosom?"

"That's the one." Patricia answered with a chuckle.

"Here it is Phylicia said as she pulled a pale green dress out of her closet and laid it on her bed. "When is Paulina getting here?" Phylicia asked.

"Any minute. She called about a half an hour ago." Patricia told her sister.

"I still have to get in the shower!" Phylicia said running from the room.

'I wonder how Mommy is doing.' Patricia thought. 'Maybe I should go see her. No.' Patricia stopped herself. 'Paulina would be pissed. I'll just wait till she gets home.' Patricia sighed at the thought of her obedience. She really cared about her sister, she could just be so annoying sometimes.

Patricia went into her room to get ready. She gave herself a look over in the mirror. "I better get ready before Paulina gets here." Patricia said out loud. She began going through her drawers. setting up her make up. She pulled out her hair straightener, and began straightening her hair. 'Not that it needs much straightening.' She thought. When she was finished straightening her hair she began putting on her make up.

"Patricia, Phylicia I'm home!" Paulina called as she entered the front door.

"In here!" Patricia answered from her room.

Paulina set her things down in the living room and when to Patricia's room.

"Hay, you almost ready?" Paulina asked.

"yeah. I just have to get dressed. Phylicia just got out of the shower though." Patricia infirmed her sister.

"That's fine. I'm going to go change and freshen up. Then _I'll_ be ready."

"O.k." Patricia said as Paulina left to go get ready.

Patricia finished her make up and looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked o.k. She then went over to the chair where she had laid her dress. She unzipped it and stepped into it, putting her arms into the straps. She reached to the back of her dress trying to zip it up. She only managed to zip it part of the way. She struggled, trying to get her arm behind her back...

"Here let me help." Paulina said from behind her.

"Thank you so much." Patricia said. "How did you know?" She asked Paulina.

"We're empaths silly. You're frustration was giving me a headache." Paulina answered with a big smile, as she left the room to get ready.

Soon Phylicia emerged from her room looking amazing. She had on the pale green dress she had picked out. It had a plunging neckline, and layered at the hip. 'Her hair was great too.' Patricia thought. She left her bangs in a natural wave style, while the back had soft natural curls.

"Are you ready?" Phylicia asked.

"Yes. We're just waiting on Paulina." Patricia answered. "You look great sis."

"Thank You, so do you." Phylicia answered.

"Are you two ready?" Paulina asked from behind them.

She had on her sexy little black dress that came just past the knee. She wore her hair in a low ponytail, with her bangs free, giving her a peek-a-boo look.

"O.k. Let's go." Paulina said.

They got their coats and headed out to Paulina's car. They drove down to the coast until they got to the "Cliff House" Restaurant.

They pulled up to the front of the restaurant and the valet opened the door for each of them.

"Thank You." Paulina told the valet as she handed him the keys. They waked into the restaurant, and Patricia gasped at the sight of the dinning room it was beautiful, perfect for a girls night out. The Hostess showed them to their seats and gave each of them a menu. They placed their orders when the their waiter came.

"This place is amazing." Phylicia said, looking out at the view of the bay from their seats.

"This place is great, Paulina. How did you find out about it." Patricia asked

"One of the chef at the hotel use to work here." Paulina answered.

Just then Chris ran up to the table. "I've been looking all over for you guys." Chris said out of breath.

"Chris? Chris what's the matter?" Phylicia asked.

"You need to come to the manor right away." Chris said urgently.

"What's going on?" Paulina asked.

"There's no time to waste. Just come on!" Chris said as he turned and rushed away from the table.

"What's his problem?" Patricia asked, standing throwing her napkin from her lap on to the table.

"Let's go!" Paulina said standing up.

"What about dinner?" Phylicia asked.

"It'll have to wait." Paulina said. They went to the bathroom and heart trailed to the Halliwell Manor.


	5. The Vanquish

The sisters appeared in the living room of the Halliwell Manor, to find Wyatt and a demon in a fierce battle. Wyatt had his shield extended, but the demon had a shield of his own. The two men stood arms extended, their shields pressing up against each other, bolts of energy shooting from the force of their power.

"What should we do?" Phylicia asked.

Paulina raised her hand to the demon, focusing her telekinetic power on the demon's shield. The shield began to shrink in size.

"What's happening?!" The demon shrieked, furious. The demon focused all his energy on his force field, fighting against Paulina's power.

"I can't hold I much longer!" Paulina yelled.

Wyatt let down his shield and called for the demon, orbing him from his protective bubble. The demon reappeared in swirl of orbs just outside the force field, and in to the wall near the front door. The demon landed on the floor in a heap, his shield dissipating as he did.

Phylicia then flicked her hand at the demon freezing him where he lay.

"What do we do now?" Phylicia asked.

"Power of three spell?" Patricia asked.

"Why not?" Paulina and Phylicia answered.

They took each others hands and chanted.

"The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free."

They chanted louder and stronger...

"The power of three will set us free! The power of three will set us free!!!"

The chant came to an end.

"It did work!" Patricia said confused.

"Wait." Phylicia said, as she waved her hand at the demon freeing him from his freeze.

The air around him began to swirl and close in around him. He stood, his long hair whipping around his face. "What's going on?!!" he bellowed. The wind picked up until a tornado engulfed the demon, raising him from his feet.

"Aaaahhhh!!!" he screamed in pain. "Curse you witches!" he cried in agony as he curled in to the fetal position in mid air.

The tornado grew in intensity until the demon was no longer visible. There was a loud explosion, as the tornado died down, then dissipated, the demon was gone...

"Our first vanquish as The Charmed Ones." Paulina said to her sisters.


	6. A Night Salvaged

Paulina, Phylicia, and Patricia turned to meet the confused stares of Wyatt and Chris.

"What's your problem? Never seen a vanquish before?" Patricia said brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Never like that Wyatt admitted.

"Oh No, Dinner!" Paulina realized.

"Is that it?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah..." Wyatt said still taking in the situation. Chris just nodded; speechless.

"Can we go?" Phylicia asked.

"Sure." Wyatt said.

"Let's go." Paulina said as she grabbed her sisters hands and heart trailed out.

Paulina's heart trail landed them in the bathroom.

"O.k. girls. Let's try to salvage this evening." Paulina said with a smile to each of her sisters.

"While we're here, I minus well use the bathroom." Phylicia said. "Me too." Patricia agreed.

"I'm going to go get my purse, I'll be right back." Paulina said.

Her sisters agreed, and she left the bathroom. She went to the table, and grabbed her purse, and started back to the bathroom. On her way there she was stopped by their waiter.

"Excuse me, miss?" The waiter called after her.

"Yes?" Paulina answered turning around.

"Your order has been up for a while now, Can I bring it out to the table now?"

"Yes please." Paulina said, excitedly.

'See, the evening is looking up already.' She thought. She rushed back to the bathroom to tell her sisters. When she entered the bathroom her youngest sister was standing in the mirror fussing with her hair.

"Do you have a comb, Paulina?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah. Here you go." Paulina said reaching into her purse and handing her comb to her sister, who quickly began combing her hair.

"Talk about a wind job." Patricia said adjusting her hair.

Paulina reached into her purse pulling out her lip gloss adding a coat to her lips. Phylicia came up to the sink in between the two of them and washed her hands.

"What now?" Phylicia asked, standing in the mirror, adjusting her dress.

"The waiter's bringing our orders out now." Paulina said happily.

"Oh, Thank goodness. I thought our food was going to be cold." Phylicia said brightening up.

"O.k. Let's go eat!" Patricia said leaving the bathroom, her sisters following after her. They got to the table and sat down, and as they did the waiter brought out their orders.

"Thank you, so much." Phylicia said to the waiter.

They all began to eat, and enjoy their meal and the drinks they ordered.

"That was really good," Paulina said "I'm going to have to thank Dana for recommending this place."

"It was really good Patricia agreed.

"So how long are we going to act like nothing happened?" Phylicia interrupted the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Patricia asked.

"'What do I Mean?' I mean we just vanquished a demon. A demon Wyatt couldn't even handle, and you guys are just acting like nothing happened." Phylicia explained.

"O.k? Phylicia what's the problem?" Patricia asked.

"We used a power of ..." Phylicia paused as the waiter came to give them the check, "Three spell." She finished when the waiter left the table.

"We are the Charmed Ones." Paulina said in a hushed voice.

"I know... It's just... It's just going to take some getting used to, that's all." Phylicia said.

"I understand Phylicia." Paulina said reaching across the table to hold her sister's hands, and Patricia leaned over to give Phylicia a hug.

"Thank you. I feel better now." Phylicia said with a smile.

"Good 'cause this evening's not over." Patricia said excitedly. "Paulina do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No. Why?"

"Let's go rent some Romantic-Comedies, you know the kind that make you cry, and let's buy some coffee flavored ice cream and popcorn."

"O.k." Phylicia said, happily.

"Sounds like fun." Paulina said as she paid the check.


	7. Girls Night In

The girls arrived home after going to the grocery store, and the video store with the "materials" they needed for a girls night in.

"I'm going to go get changed." Patricia said.

"Me too." Phylicia said.

"O.k. I'm going to put the stuff away." Paulina said.

Paulina opened the box of microwave popcorn, and put one of the packages in the microwave and pushed the popcorn button. She pulled the carton of ice cream out of the plastic bag and put it in the freezer. She then went into the cabinet and grabbed three bowls, and spoons and set them up on the table in the living room. Paulina put one of the movies they had bought into the DVD player and turned the TV. on.

'O.k. Everything's set' she thought as she took the clip and scrunchy out, that held her hair in place. Paulina then went to her room to get ready.

"Popcorn's Ready!" Patricia called as she came out of her room in a tank top and pajama bottoms. She went to the microwave and pulled the bag out. She grabbed a large bowl from the cabinet and poured the popcorn in it, and set the bowl on the table in the living room. Patricia then sat on the couch waiting for her sisters.

Sitting there Patricia grew impatient.

"I'm right here, calm down." Phylicia said.

"Good. Where's Paulina?" Patricia asked

"She's still getting ready." Phylicia said sitting next to sister on the couch.

"She's still getting ready?" Patricia said her impatience growing. "Paulina! HURRY UP!" Patricia yelled in the direction of her sister's room.

"I'm coming... don't get your panties in a bunch!" Paulina said, as she grabbed the carton of ice cream, and an ice cream scoop from the kitchen. She sat next to her sisters on the couch. "You guys ready?" She said as she played the movie.

"Yea..." Patricia said.

Paulina served herself some ice cream and passed the carton to Phylicia, who served herself. Patricia took the ice cream and the scoop, and used it as a spoon to eat the ice cream out of the carton.

"That is gross!" Phylicia said looking over at her sister.

"We all have to eat out of that you know!" Paulina said.

"So what?" Patricia said mock defensively. "You act like I have cooties or something."

"Whatever..." Phylicia said rolling her eyes and looking back at the TV."

"I don't know what you have." Paulina said with a laugh.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Patricia asked.

"I'm just saying-" Paulina said but was cut off by Phylicia:

"Sssshhh! Watch the movie."

Patricia stuck her tongue out at her sister and Paulina shot her a glare and they continued watching a movie.

The credits began scrolling up the screen and all three sisters were in tears.

"That... was a great movie." Phylicia said as she blew her nose on a Kleenex.

"Yeah... it was." Paulina said in between sniffles.

"They got married after all that." Patricia said wiping tears form her eyes.

Paulina grabbed the remote to eject the movie and a heart trail became visible in front of the TV. screen.


	8. A Night Interrupted Again

Phoebe and Coop appeared in front of the TV.

"Girls, are you o.k." Coop asked looking upset, when he noticed that his daughters were all crying.

"Yeah, we're fine." Paulina said a little confused.

"Wyatt told us you vanquished a demon at the house." Phoebe said frantically.

"We're fine." Phylicia said.

"Wyatt can be such a 'Drama Queen'." Patricia explained.

"If you three are 'O.k.' then why are you crying?" Coop asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We were watching a movie." Paulina said pointing to the television screen.

"Oh... Thank goodness." Phoebe said. "You girls scared me. Come here, give me hug." Phoebe said opening her arms.

Phylicia, Paulina, and Patricia all got up and gave their mother a hug.

"I Love you girls." Phoebe said to her daughters.

"Love you too." They answered.

"Come on. give your old man a hug too." Coop said giving each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight." Phoebe and Coop said in unison.

"Goodnight." Paulina said.

"Goodnight, sleep tight." Phylicia said.

"Goodnight Mommy, Goodnight Daddy." Patricia said.

Phoebe blew them a kiss, and they all made a gesture as if they caught it. Coop and Phoebe smiled and heart trailed home.

"What time is it?" Phylicia asked.

"Almost 1:00." Patricia answered, realizing herself.

"We should probably go to bed." Paulina said as she rose from the couch, and collected their dirty dishes. Patricia then got up collecting the blankets they were using, and began folding them and putting them away.

Phylicia collected the tissues and popcorn bags that lined the table, as Paulina put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"O.k." Paulina said, after her and her sister were finished cleaning. "Let's hit the hay."


	9. Left Alone

Patricia woke up the next morning to at 8:45 am.

'I have to go to the bathroom.' she thought. Patricia got up and walked to her room door. She didn't hear the normal noise for that time of morning, or smell coffee being made, or any food for that matter.

"Where is everyone?" Patricia asked her empty room. She opened her room door and went to her sisters' rooms. They weren't there. She went to the kitchen... not there either.

"Where could they be?!" she said as she went to the bathroom. Patricia got her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth, when she looked up and saw a note on the mirror:

_Patricia,_

_I had to go into work today. I'm giving Phylicia a ride to school. _

_I'm not getting off until late. Phylicia should be home after school. I'll try to see if I can't meet you latter for lunch._

_(Sorry.) Love you._

_Paulina _

Patricia sighed, her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

'I'm here by myself... all day.' She thought.

She finished brushing her teeth, and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Patricia went over to the refrigerator and stood there for a moment before slamming the door in defeat.

"Maybe Aunty Piper is cooking breakfast!" Patricia said very excited and proud at her 'brilliant idea'. It might be fun to visit Aunty Piper, Wy, Chris, and, Melinda, she thought. Patricia ran back to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Afterwards she ran to her room and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She put her damp hair up into a quick ponytail, and slipped on a pair of flip flops. She gave herself a look over in her dresser mirror, before heartrailing to the Halliwell Manor. 

Patricia appeared in the Halliwell kitchen to find it completely empty. 

"No one here either?" she thought. "Hay? Anyone here?!" 'Guess not she thought.'

All of a sudden her nose was met by a wonderful smell. She looked over at the counter, to find a basket of strawberry muffins.

"I Love You Aunty Piper!" Patricia said as she grabbed two and set them on the kitchen table with a napkin. She went over to the cabnet and grabbed a glass, she then went to the refrigerator and poured herself some orange juice.

She finished her breakfast and sat for a few moments at the kitchen table, thinking... "Where is everyone?"

"ugh..." She grunted out loud in frustration.

She then heard noise coming from upstairs.

"What is that?" She asked as she grabbed another muffin and made her way through the dinning room to the stairs. 

Patricia stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up.

"Whose there?" she asked... Nobody answered.

She took a deep breath and proceeded up the stairs. She stopped on the upper floor to listen, and see if she could hear the sounds again.

She did 'Sounds like footsteps' she thought. 'But it's coming from the attic.'

Patricia went up the stairs to the attic. She stopped at the door and pressed her ear to it. She could hear the thick pages of The Book Of Shadows being turned. She opened the door and the first thing she noticed was the smell of incents. She then noticed five white candles all in a circular position already lit. She looked to the podium that held The Book Of Shadows to see her mother

Phoebe began to chant:

Hear these words hear my cry 

Spirit from the other side

Come to me I summon thee

Cross now the great divide.


	10. Phoebe Contacts The Other Side

White lights began to swirl in the center of the candles, giving way to Patricia's great-grandmother, Phoebe's grandmother: Grams.

"Oh, my darling. It's been so long since you last summoned me!" Grams said as she stepped out of the circle, becoming coporial, giving Phoebe a hug. 

"I know, Grams." Phoebe admitted.

"Grams!" Patricia called out from the doorway running to give her a hug.

"Hi honey. How are you?" Grams asked Patricia returning the hug.

"I'm ok." Patricia answered smiling her prettiest smile.

"My goodness! You've grown so much." Grams said

Patricia giggled and stood next to her mother. 

"Where are your other girls, Phoebe?" Grams said.

"Umm..." Phoebe thought.

"Well, Paulina's at work, and Phylicia's at school." Patricia informed Grams.

"Not that I'm not happy to be summoned, my darling, but your call seemed urgent." Grams said folding her arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see you." Phoebe said with a big smile.

"Now honey, I raised you. I know you better than you know yourself. What's going on?" Grams said waving a finger at Phoebe.

"Nothing, Grams." Phoebe said with a huge smile.

"Now I know you're lying." Grams said sitting in a near by chair.

"Well... I just think we should wait for Paulina and Phylicia to get here." Phoebe said.

"And plus," Patricia said changing the subject and saving her mother from anymore interrogation. "We have so much to catch up on. I've got so much to tell you." Patricia continued as she pulled up a chair in front of Grams.

"O.k." Grams said giving Phoebe a look before turning to Patricia.

"Me, Phylicia, and Paulina -" Patricia started.

"Paulina, Phylicia, and I." Grams corrected.

"Yeah... We all went out to dinner last night, we had good time.'

"Where did you all go?" Phoebe asked sitting on the arm of Grams' chair.

"We went to 'The Cliff House'." Patricia answered

"I've been there," Grams said "That was a long time ago."

They noticed the light of heart trail from behind them, and stopped their conversation to see who was materializing. 


	11. Grams' Reaction

Paulina and Phylicia appeared in the attic to find, their mother, sister, and great-grandmother.

"Grams?!" Paulina asked.

"Grams!!" Phylicia said running over to hug her great grandmother.

"Hi, honey How are you?" Grams asked.

"Good!" Phylicia answered.

"Come on." Grams said to Paulina giving her a hug too.

"Grams? What are you doing here?" Paulina asked.

"Your mother summoned me." Grams answered looking over at Phoebe then back at Paulina.

"She has something to tell me." Grams informed Paulina and phylicia.

"Really? What?" Phylicia asked her mother.

Paulina elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Phylicia asked.

"Ssshhhh!" Patricia glared at her sister.

"Ooooh..!" Phylicia said finally catching the hint.

"They're all here, Phoebe. What is it that you have to tell me?" Grams asked Phoebe.

"Why were you waiting for us to get here?" Phylicia asked.

Both of her sisters' shot her a glare. She didn't need to be an empath to know what they were feeling.

"O.k Grams, can we go downstairs?" Phoebe pleaded.

"Sure, but no more stalling." Grams demanded.

__

They all went downstairs to the living room.

All three of Phoebe's girls went over to sit on the couch, leaving Grams to sit in the love seat, and Phoebe standing.

"Ok. Grams..." Phoebe started.

"Yes, Darling?" Grams said beginning to calm down.

"I summoned you to tell you... My girls, Paulina, Phylicia, and Patricia," Each of them waved as their name was announced. "Are 'The Charmed Ones'."

Grams clutched arm of her chair.

"What? How could that? How can that happen? I thought you and you sisters were The Charmed Ones."

"Apparently Prue, Piper and I are 'The Elemental Sisters', and -" Phoebe bagan.

"Where the Charmed Ones." Paulina spoke up.

"You're the Charmed Ones..." Grams spoke in a sing-song voice.

"Are you o.k Grams?" Phylicia asked, but Grams didn't answer.

Grams got up from her chair and began pacing the length of the living room, mumbling, inaudibly, to herself.

"Grams." Phoebe called out trying yo snap her grandmother out of her daze.

After a few moments of Grams going on this way she stopped suddenly and turned to Phoebe:

"We Have to tell your mother!" Grams said.

"Grams, I don't know -" Phoebe started.

"Patty! Patty Dear! Patty could you come down here for a second!!" Grams called looking up at the ceiling.


	12. Patty Finds Out

Suddenly a swirl of bright white lights began to appear next to Grams.

"Mom?! Mom what's wrong?" Patty said as she finished materializing.

"Phoebe has something to tell you." Grams told her daughter.

"Phoebe?" Patty said looking around realizing where she was.

"Hi Phoebe honey." Patty said as she gave her a big hug. "What's going on?"

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Grams asked.

"Tell me what?" Patty asked confused.

"They, the girls I mean, are the -" Grams started.

"My girls. Paulina, Phylicia, and Patricia -" Phoebe cut Grams off.

"Are the -" Grams interrupted.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Patty said stopping them. "You both can't talk at once."

"The Charmed Ones!" Paulina finally said.

Phoebe went over to sit on the arm of the couch next to her daughters.

"The Charmed Ones? But I thought..." Patty stopped herself.

"Well apparently, they were 'The Element Sisters'." Grams said sarcastically.

"'The Elemental Sisters'." Phoebe corrected.

"O.k..." Patty said trying to understand.

"You, Piper, Paige... and Prue of course, are 'The Elemental Sisters' and your girls are 'The Charmed Ones'.

"Yes, that's right." Phoebe told her mother.

"The Elemental Sisters... What are The Elemental Sisters." Patty asked.

"The Elemental Sisters are four sisters, powerful witches, who each represent one of the four elements." Phoebe explained.

"Why don't I remember anything like that in The Book Of Shadows?" Patty asked.

"Because it's not in there." Grams said.

"I know that book. I wrote that book." Grams said.

"Mom!" Patty protested. "Well, most of it anyway." Grams said putting a hand on her hip. "I still don't understand. Why is it that there is something that the book doesn't know anything about?" Patty asked her mother.

"Because it wasn't suppose to happen!" Grams told her.

"Mom, Please!" Patty told her.

"No, Patty, Think about it The Charmed Ones are in the book, there is nothing in there about 'The Elemental Sisters'!" Grams told Patty.

"Ok. There has to be a good explanation." Patty tried to rationalize. "What about us Grams!" Patricia interrupted.

"Yeah, Can't you celebrate us right now?" Phylicia chimed in.

"And Grandma, it's so nice to see you again." Paulina said standing up to give her grandmother a hug. Her sisters followed behind her giving patty a group hug.

"How are you, my grand daughters?" Patty said to them returning the hug.

"We're fine." Phylicia said.

"That's good." Patty said.

Everyone stopped when the sound of keys were heard in the door.

"We're Home!" Piper called.


	13. Patty's Explaination

"Wyatt? Chris. Melinda!" Piper called as her and Leo came in the doorway of the living room, with their arms full of groceries.

"Grams!! Mom!! What are you doing here?!" Piper screamed both surprised and worried. She looked over at Phoebe who shrugged her shoulders and mouthed 'Sorry'.

"Nice to see you again, Patty, Grams." Leo said hugging them both.

"What's going on here?" Piper asked. "Why are we seeing them again?" Piper glared at Phoebe.

"Well apparently, Phoebe summoned Mom to tell her about her girls and then Mom summoned me to fill me in." Patty explained to Piper.

"Leo, can can you take these in the kitchen for me?" Piper asked Leo handing him the bag of groceries she was holding. "Phoebe can I talk to you for a minute?" Phoebe got up and joined Piper where she was standing. Piper smiled at her family in the living room, and dragged Phoebe into the dinning room. "What is going on Phoebe?"

"What do you mean what's going on? I felt Grams had a right to know. She is the matriarch of this family." Phoebe said standing up for herself.

"But Mom too?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"That was Grams. I had nothing to do with that." Phoebe said.

Piper sighed. "Fine. Come on." Piper said as they went back to their waiting family.

"Hi Grams. Hello Mom." Piper greeted when her and Phoebe re-entered the living room.

"I'm sorry but we should really go." Paulina said to the room.

"We're both on our lunch breaks." Phylicia agreed. "I don't want to be late for class."

"Ok. You guys go ahead." Phoebe said.

"It was great seeing you... Grams... Grandma." Phylicia said giving each of them a hug.

"It was great to see you too, honey." Patty said.

"We'll see each other again soon Don't worry." Grams said.

"See you." Paulina said hugging each of them.

Paulina and Phylicia took each others hands.

"Do want to be dropped off anywhere, Patricia?" Paulina asked.

"No. I'm fine." Patricia answered.

"Ok. We'll see you at home then." Phylicia said as they waved and faded into bright pink light.

"I'm going to go help Leo with the groceries." Piper said, giving Phoebe and Patricia time with Patty and Grams.

"So let me try and understand this. You, Patricia," Patty said pointed to her granddaughter "are a Charmed One?"

"Yes. It seems that way." Patricia smiled.

"And you, Phoebe," Patty turned and looked at her daughter, "are a one of the Elemental Sisters."

"Yes." Phoebe answered.

"That makes sense... Kind of." Patty admitted.

"What part of any of this makes any sense Patty?!" Grams questioned.

"It makes sense because it was the Charmed Ones destiny, is the Charmed Ones destiny," Patty corrected herself looking over at Patricia with a smile. "To rid the world of Evil."

"We did. Or at least I thought we did." Phoebe spoke up.

"Technically you did with the whole Avatars thing but, The Book of Shadows says that each generation will become more and more powerful until the culmination of three sisters with the powers of -"

"We know what it says Patty. Stop rambling and get to the point." Grams cut her off.

"Alright Mother. Like I was saying. The Charmed Ones are suppose to rid the world of the threat of demons." Patty continued.

"We haven't done that?" Piper said entering the room and sitting next to Phoebe on the couch.

"Well honey... not exactly." Patty admitted.

We defeated The Source, for crying out loud!" Piper said.

"Exactly! That was you destiny; to defeat The Source of All Evil. The Angel of destiny told you that." Patty explained with excitement in her voice.

"Mom, what are you trying to say?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes Patty, What are you trying to say?" Grams asked impatiently.

"What I'm trying to say is that, the Charmed Ones have a much bigger destiny then that. The Charmed Ones are suppose to rid the world of the threat of demons." Patty went on.

"I thought we did that with all the demon vanquishing we did over the years." Piper protested.

"Demons are still attacking." Patricia reminded her mother and Aunt. "Me and my sisters just vanquished a powerful demon here last night." Patricia told Patty and Grams.

"That is what I'm saying. It is the Charmed Ones destiny to get rid of the impending demonic threat once and for all." Patty went on.

"Patty. I love you, but you're talking crazy! How do you expect three little girls to destroy every last demon?"

"Little girls?" Patricia asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No offense honey." Grams said.

"Some taken." Patricia said under her breath.

"They aren't little girls. They are powerful witches, and young woman." Patty told Grams.

"Thank you, Grandma." Patricia said to Patty.

"No problem, honey." Patty said to Patricia.

"And you expect them to do this all by themselves. They are three of nine in a generation of powerful witches. They are not alone." Patty told her mother.

"I guess. But I still don't think it's possible." Grams said rolling her eyes.

"It is their destiny and I have faith in them." Patty said walking over to give Patricia a hug.

"You do know what this means don't you?" Grams asked Piper and Phoebe.


	14. Patty's Proposal

"No." Piper answered with a look of confusion on her face.

"What does it mean?" Phoebe asked, just as confused.

"The Charmed Ones are suppose to be here; in the manor with the book." Patty clarified.

"Are you serious?!" Piper almost screamed. "Do you expect me to just pick up and move?"

"Piper, honey." Patty tried to console Piper.

"Don't you 'Piper honey' me." Piper shot back.

"Why do they have to be here?" Phoebe asked Grams in a calm tone.

"Because they are the most powerful here." Grams answered.

"Are you talking about the Nexus? We destroyed the Nexus." Phoebe told Grams.

"No. You destroyed the Shadow, or as you used to call it 'The Woogy'" Grams went on.

"Wait I don't understand." Piper said starting to calm down,

You destroyed the Shadow that had been banished to the basement and could never be vanquished. But you did not destroy the Nexus. The Manor is still in a very powerful place; equal distance from alll five elements. The Manor is still in a position of power." Grams explained.

"And The Charmed ones are suppose to be here, in The Manor with the book the same way you girls were." Patty explained.

"This is ridiculous!" Piper said.

"Piper calm down." "Phoebe told her sister. "It doesn't have to be right away."

"Yes it does." Patty corrected. "The sooner the girls are here in The Manor with the book the sooner they are on the road to their destiny." Patty went on.

"So I guess this means we're moving." Piper said anger dripping from every word.

"It's alright Piper." Phoebe consoled. "We'll help you."

"We will too." Patty assured her.

"How are you going to help?" Piper asked both Patty and Grams.

"Trust us dear, we will help you." Grams said as she and Patty began to fade. "Keep your eyes open for the signs. We will help you through this." Grams said.

"I love you, my girls," Patty said. "All of you." Patty said blowing a kiss to Patricia.

"Good-bye my darlings. Don't forget we'll help you get through this." Grams said.

Then they faded slowly away.


	15. Pipers Explosion

"You better get your transparent butts back down here. Mom! Grams!! NOW!!!" Piper called out.

"They're gone Piper." Phoebe told her sister

"Ugh! I can't believe this." Piper said.

"Believe what?" Leo asked walking into the living room.

"Grams and Mom said we need to move." Piper explained.

"What? Why?" Leo asked confused.

"Because the 'Charmed Ones' are suppose to live in the manor." Piper said rolling her eyes.

"Well you always have wanted to move out of the manor. You said it yourself you've been living in the same house that you picked the wall paper for when you were nine." Leo told her.

"Don't tell me what I said!" Piper told Leo smacking him on the arm.

"We can get a bigger place. It might be fun. Phoebe and Paige moved out." Leo went on.

Piper sighed "I guess. But I still don't have to like it." Piper said as she stormed up the stairs.

"She'll be fine." Leo told Phoebe and Patricia.

"I know." Phoebe said standing up. "What time is it?" Phoebe asked.

Leo checked his watch "A little past two o'clock."

"Oh my god! I'm late. I'm supposed to be speaking at the Bayview Conference today, in an hour. I have to go" Phoebe said as she got her purse and car keys. Phoebe put on her jacket and stood up. "I'll see you later, honey." Phoebe said kissing Patricia on the forehead. "Bye Leo." Phoebe said as she rushed past him and out the door.

"Bye Mom." Patricia called after Phoebe.

"Bye Phoebe." Leo said.

Leo went over and sat next to Patricia on the couch and positioned himself so that he was facing her.

"You know, even though I'm not a Whitelighter anymore doesn't mean I'm not here for you." Leo said after awhile.

"I know," Patricia said with a smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leo asked.

"It's just becoming too much. We're supposed to move into the manor now?" Patricia said feeling vulnerable and confused.

"It's going to take some getting used to, for all of us." Leo said looking up at the ceiling.

"And now Aunt Piper. I feel like it's my fault she so upset." Patricia explained.

"No. You shouldn't feel like that. It isn't your fault. Piper will come around she's just upset right now." Leo explained.

"What about everybody else?" I don't want them to be upset with us too." Patricia went on.

"They won't be, and if they are, you come tell me and I'll deal with them myself." Leo said half joking.

Patricia took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, feeling slightly better, but not 100%, not yet.

"Is there something else bothering you?" Leo asked.

"Well… It's just…" Patricia started then stopped trying to find the right words.

"It's just what?" Leo asked.

"It's just that, Paulina and Phylicia have a purpose."

"A purpose? What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Well Paulina works at the hotel, and Phylicia's getting her doctorate. And I'm not doing anything." Patricia clarified.

"I see." Leo said. "Well what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure." Patricia admitted.

"Well I have a suggestion. We got a low enrollment at Magic School this semester. Maybe you can take some classes." Leo went on.

"That might be fun." Patricia said excitedly.

"See, that's my girl." Leo said.

"Thank you Uncle Leo." Patricia said giving Leo a hug.

"I'll go to magic school today and let them know you want to start."

"O.k." Patricia said with a big smile.

"I'll let you know later when they'll want to see you." Leo said.

"See me? See me for what?" Patricia asked.

"You'll have to apply for classes and take placement exams." Leo explained.

"Oh… O.K." Patricia said with uncertainty in her voice.

"You'll do fine. Trust me. You have nothing to worry about. You're looking at the head master of magic school. I'll take care of you." Leo said with a smile.

Patricia laughed. "O.k. Uncle Leo. Thank you so much." Patricia said standing up and giving Leo a kiss on the cheek.

Patricia began to heart trail out when she heard Leo's voice.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got shopping to do. I've got school supplies and new clothes to buy."

"O.k." Leo said with laugh. "See you later."

"Bye Uncle Leo." Patricia said as she faded out of the Halliwell Living room in a flash of bright pink light.


	16. Patricia's Anxiety

Phylicia heart trailed home after class to find an empty apartment. She went to her room and put her backpack on her desk chair. She took her laptop out of her bag and set it on the desk and connected the power cord.

Phylicia sat at the end of her bed. She stretched her arms and yawned.

'I'm hungry.' Phylicia thought.

Phylicia hadn't eaten anything since her and Paulina went to lunch. At the very thought of food her stomach growled.

'What do we have in the refrigerator?' Phylicia thought, getting up and going into the kitchen

…

Phylicia slammed the refrigerator five minutes later having not found anything.

"You know what!" Phylicia said to herself frustrated.

'I'll make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.' Phylicia thought to herself. She began collecting the jars from the cabinet and refrigerator, and retrieved the loaf of bread. Phylicia was finished making her sandwich when she heard sounds coming from the hallway.

"Patricia!" Phylicia called out from the kitchen. "Paulina!" she waited a second.

'Oh my God… If I have to vanquish a demon on an empty stomach, so help me…!' Phylicia thought.

"Patricia! Paulina?!" Phylicia called from the kitchen. But neither of them answered.

"Patricia?" Phylicia called as she went down the hallway, but still no answer. She could now hear the rustling of bags, both paper and plastic. Phylicia went down to Patricia's room where she heard the noises coming from. Phylicia threw open the door to her sister's room, to find her sister Patricia dancing to music from her headphones.

'That's why she couldn't hear me…' Phylicia thought.

Patricia was going through bags.

'What is she doing?' Phylicia went on to herself.

"Patricia! Patricia! UGH! It's no use." Phylicia said as she went over to her sister and snatched out one of her headphones.

"Hello!" Phylicia said leaning into her sister's line of view.

"Oh, Hi Phylicia." Patricia said realizing she wasn't alone.

"Oh Hi? You scared the Hell out of me." Phylicia yelled at her sister.

"How?" Patricia said raising an eyebrow.

"I just heard rustling. I had no idea what was going on."

"You are such a worry wart." Patricia teased.

"Anyway," Phylicia said stopping to take a good look at what her sister was up to. "What are all the bags for?"

"Well, I went shopping."

"Shopping for what?"

"New clothes, School supplies. Stuff like that." Patricia answered.

"New school supplies? What do you need new school supplies for?"

"I'm going to take some classes at magic school." Patricia said excitedly.

"Really?! That so great!" Phylicia said "When did you decide this?"

"Well I was talking to Uncle Leo and he suggested it. Plus he _is_ the head master." Patricia said gathering her things and taking them out of their bags.

"Yes… He is the head master. But why do bring that up?

"It's nothing I'm just nervous." Patricia said holding a top in front of her and looking in the mirror to see how it looked.

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Phylicia asked adjusting herself at the end of Patricia bed.

"Well it's just… I haven't been to school since high school. I'm just not used to it." Patricia said sitting down next to her sister on the bed.

"Going back to school is not that hard. It takes a little getting used to, but it's not bad at all. You'll have nothing to worry about."

"Ok." Patricia said looking down at the floor.

"What else is bothering you? Spill."

"It's just that I don't want any special treatment because I'm the daughter of a Charmed One. And now… what if the magical community finds out we're the Charmed Ones?" Patricia said.

"Well I'm sure Uncle Leo wouldn't let that happen. And about us being the Charmed Ones, The magical community is going to find out sooner or later." Phylicia said giving her sister a hug.

"I guess you're right. You always know just to say. Thank you so much. This means a lot to me." Patricia said with a smile.

"No problem I'm here for you" Phylicia said returning the smile.

"I can't wait to tell Paulina." Patricia brightening up.

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled." Phylicia said, her stomach growling.

Patricia laughed "Hungry?"

"Yeah I was about to eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"That sounds good." Patricia said rubbing her stomach. "Mind if I join you."

"Sure." Phylicia said as they got up and went into the kitchen.


	17. Goodmorning

Paulina awoke the next morning bright and early as always. She sat up in bed and lifted her red silk blind fold, and reached over to turn off the soothing classical music that had woken her. Paulina stood beside her bed and did her morning stretches. She made her bed, and went to her closet to pick out what she was going to wear for the day. She decided on a cream tailored suit with matching pick-a-boo toe heels to match.

Paulina laid her outfit on the bench at the end of her bed. Paulina stepped into her slippers beside the door of her room and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She went through her mental check list for the day as she showered. She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in her towel. She went across the hall to her room and got dressed.

Paulina went to the kitchen and started the coffee maker. She sat at the kitchen counter and picked up the remote and turned on the morning news.

A male announcer came on the screen:

"Police say the case of the young girl who was raped and brutally murder still has no suspects. Eye witnesses say they saw a group of men running from the scene during the time of the girl's death."

"Oh my god that's terrible!" Paulina said. She stood up and poured herself a cup of coffee. She went to the refrigerator and got the cream and grabbed the sugar and added them to her coffee. She sat back down and continued watching the news:

"We have breaking news. We take you live to Christy Thompson on the scene."

The screen switched over to petite brunette woman standing outside a house with yellow police tape. Blue and red lights flashed in the back ground.

"Hello Bryan Millar, and good morning everyone. I'm here on the scene where a brutal murder has taken place. We've received information from the San Francisco PD that a family of four has been stabbed, by a burglar who forced entry in to their home. All were mortally wounded except the mother who was with child. She is in critical condition at the San Francisco Memorial Hospital. No word yet on the condition of the unborn baby. It's a terrible scene down here. We'll get back to you when we have more details. Now back to you at the station Bryan."

Paulina was snapped from the horrific news broadcast by her sister rushing into the room. Patricia's clothes were out of place and her hair was still wet from her shower.

"Good morning, Patricia." Paulina said happy to have a distraction from the negative events of the morning news.

"Ahh! Oh My God! You scared me." Patricia said setting her things down on the couch. "Good Morning." Patricia said with an uneasy sigh as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Jumpy much?" Paulina said sipping her own coffee.

"I'm sorry," Patricia said before downing her coffee in gulp. "It's just that Uncle Leo called and said my interview was at ten o'clock."

Patricia then scurried into the living room adjusting her clothes as she went. She grabbed her purse and sat cross legged on the floor and dumped her purse into her lap.

"Interview?" Paulina said stepping into the living room.

"Oh wrong sister." Patricia said slicking her hair back into a ponytail and grabbing a crystal studded clip to secure her hair in place. "I have an interview with a councilor at Magic School."

"Oh you're going to take classes. That's great news." Paulina said, 'Finally' she thought as she sat back down next to her coffee mug on the kitchen counter.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I really should be going before I'm late." Patricia said shoving everything back into her purse and putting it on her shoulder.

"I should probably be going too." Paulina said "Want a ride?"

"A ride? To Magic School? I was just going to heart trail there." Patricia said frowning.

"Duh. How silly of me…" Paulina said slapping herself on the forehead.

Patricia slung her book bag over her shoulder and gave her sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "We'll talk later, ok?"

Patricia waved and smiled as she heart trailed out.

Paulina breathed deeply and exhaled.

"Maybe Phylicia needs a ride to school." Paulina said excitedly. She ran down the hall and knocked on her sister's room door.

"Yeah!" Phylicia answered sounding muffled.

Paulina opened the door to find her sister still in bed with her face buried in her pillows.

"I just wanted to know if you needed a ride to school." Paulina said in hush tone.

"No. Class is canceled." Phylicia said rolling over on her side.

"Ok. Go back to sleep. Goodnight." Paulina said closing the door slowly.

"Mm-hmm." Phylicia moaned through the door.

Paulina went down the hall to her room and grabbed her briefcase. She grabbed her keys and jacket and left for work.


	18. The Meeting

Patricia appeared, in her normal fashion, in the library of Magic School. She put on the other strap of her book bag and readjusted her purse. Patricia looked around at the hustle and bustle of Magic School; students running around, books and carts telekinetically whizzing by. The odd sights made Patricia feel more normal. The whole scene calmed her and eased the knot that had set up in her stomach.

"Patricia! Oh thank goodness you're here." Leo said entering the library. "You're right on time."

"Hi Uncle Leo. I was just looking for you." Patricia said only half lying.

"And I was looking for you." Leo said as he took Patricia's arm and led her down the long hallway.

"Well you found me." Patricia said surprised by be being dragged down the hallway.

"Your interview is this way." Leo said turning down a corridor.

Leo finally stopped at office door with black bold letters that spelled "Samantha Wheaten".

"Ok Patricia. This is Samantha's office she is going to interview you and help you get your class schedule together."

"Ok." Patricia said nodding like an obedient soldier.

"Just take a deep breath." Leo instructed her.

Patricia complied as Leo knocked on the door. A thin short brown haired woman with blond highlights answered the door. She greeted Leo warmly.

"Hello Leo!" Samantha said in an overly cheery tone.

"Hello Samantha. This is Patricia, my niece that I was telling you about." Leo said stepping aside and allowing Samantha to get a look at her.

"Well hello there." Samantha said putting out a hand for Patricia to shake.

"Good morning." Patricia said shaking her hand and shooting Leo a questioning look.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Samantha said stepping aside and waving her arm in the direction of a chair in front of her desk.

"I'll see you later Patricia." Leo said.

"Ok. See you Uncle Leo." Patricia said waving goodbye.

Patricia took off her book bag and set it beside her chair as she sat down and set her purse in her lap. She looked around the office and noticed how extremely neat everything was. There as was a cup for pencils, one for pens, and even one for paper clips. That was just the desk; the floor looked like you could eat off of it.

"Ok. Let's get started." Samantha said sitting behind her desk. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No I'm fine." Patricia answered.

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions. You just have to answer them to the best of your knowledge. Ok?" Samantha said as pulled a clip board out of her desk.

"Ok." Patricia said nodding energetically.

"Are you a natural born witch?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any active powers?"

"Yes"

Samantha paused to write something on her clipboard.

"What are your active powers?" Samantha went on.

"Empathy, levitation, and the power of premonition."

"Ok, ok." Samantha said writing on her clipboard again.

"When did your powers become active?"

"Umm… I had the power of premonition and empathy at birth, and I developed the power to levitate at sixteen."

"Wow! You had powers from the womb."

"Yes." Patricia said with a smile.

"That's truly amazing." Samantha said writing something else on her clipboard.

"Do you have any experience vanquishing demons?"

"Yes." Patricia said with a chuckle. "I basically raised around them."

"Really? How so?" Samantha asked leaning forward, her forehead wrinkling with concern.

Patricia smiled. "It's nothing serious. My mother and my aunts are powerful witches, as well as my cousins, my sisters and my self."

"Mm-hm, Interesting. May I ask what your last name is?"

"Halliwell." Patricia answered reluctantly.

"Halliwell? Your last name is Halliwell?'

"Yes." Patricia answered. She didn't need to be empathic or premonetic to know what was going through Samantha's mind right now.

"Ok. I understand." Samantha said writing on her clipboard.

'I'm sure you do…' Patricia thought.

"Ok, well. I think I've heard enough. I'll have your class schedule for you tomorrow morning. You still have a couple of papers to fill out, but I'm sure Leo can help you with that. So, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok. Thank you for the opportunity." Patricia said standing and shaking Samantha's hand.

Patricia grabbed her things and hugged them to herself as Samantha led her to her office door.

'Ugh' Patricia thought 'that was intense.'

Patricia began making her way down to Leo's office.

'She asked some pretty personal questions. I wonder why? And now she knows I'm a Halliwell. She's going to tell every one of my instructors they will' –

Patricia's thoughts were cut off by someone bumping into her and making her drop her things.

Patricia watched as her notebooks and pencils and pens scattered across the floor. She looked around for the incredibly rude person who had knocked her things all over the floor, but no one was in sight.

'Damn' Patricia thought 'They could have at least stayed and helped.'

Patricia bent down to pick up her things and lost her footing and was thrown backwards by her own weight. She closed her eyes anticipating the pain from her fall, but pain never came. She opened her eyes and all she saw was the deep clear ocean blue eyes of an extremely attractive young man. When she was over the shock of her situation, she realized the reason why she hadn't hit the ground. This man had caught her and kept her from meeting the cold hard floor. Patricia felt his strong arms holding her in place.

They stood there frozen in a dance like position for many precious seconds, just looking into each others eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Patricia said getting her wits about her and standing up on her own. "I can be so clumsy."

"It's no problem. Apparently they don't teach manners here." The young man said in a faint English accent.

Patricia all but fainted at the sound of his deep husky voice and sweet English accent.

"Are you ok?" He asked bending down to pick up her things.

"Yeah." She said grabbing her book bag and putting a note and a pencil back into her bag.

"Here you are." The young man said putting the rest of her things in her bag.

When he did his hand brushed against hers, and a powerful vivid premonition swept through her mind:

His clear pale blue eyes meeting hers.

A slow soft kiss on a balcony overlooking the city skyline.

Patricia came to with a gasp still shaken by the emotion of what she had just witnessed. She put out her arm to brace herself from falling over yet again from the force of her premonition. The young man rushed to her side steadying her. His touch was warm and gentle. Patricia took a second to revel in the feel and smell of him. Her heart jumped and her head swam.

"Are you sure you're ok?" The young man asked again with deep concern on his face.

Patricia's face colored intensely, at the sight of him and the thought of her premonition.

"Yes. I'm fine. I promise." Patricia said with a shy smile.

She took a second look at the young man's features, committing them to memory. She notices his high cheek bones, his plump full lips. She looked at his thick dark hair and eyebrows. Her eyes traced lower as the young man went on.

"My name's Alex by the way." He said taking a step back from her.

"Alex. It's so nice to meet you." Patricia said returning the hand shake. "My name's Patricia."

"Patricia. That's a beautiful name." Alex said flashing a wonderfully white smile. "Well I hope to see you soon." He finished making eye contact with Patricia before pressing a soft kiss to her hand and releasing it. Alex turned and made his way down the Hallway.

Patricia turned to take a peek at his butt before he went out of sight.

'Mmm…' She thought. She flattened herself against the wall and closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hugging her things close to her chest. She opened her eyes and stood up making her way to Leo's office.

"I hope to see you soon too." Patricia said out loud.


	19. Unexpected Guest

Phylicia rolled over in her bed and checked her bedside clock.

'11:35. I should be getting up.' She thought to herself as she sat up in bed. Time to start my day of leisure.'

Phylicia threw back the covers and stood up and stretched her arms. She walked across her room to her door and grabbed her big comfy robe and fuzzy slippers.

'The supreme comfort outfit.' Phylicia thought. 'Pajamas, robe, and fuzzy slippers.'

'I have the house to myself for a couple of hours. Time to enjoy!"

Phylicia made her way to the kitchen. She went to the cabinet and made herself a big bowl of fruit-loops. She sat down on the couch and turned on the afternoon talk show:

"Good morning San Francisco! There has been an increasing number of violent occurrences happening in and around the San Francisco area. Many people feel that these events are due to an incline-"

Phylicia's hearing became obstructed by her chewing.

...

A few minutes later Phylicia finished her third bowl of cereal. She stood up and walked into the kitchen to put her bowl in the sink. She grabbed her coffee mug from the cabinet and set it on the counter. She filled it up with the coffee from the maker that one of her sisters had made earlier, and set the pot back on the warming plate.

She heard the commercial end on the television and didn't want to miss the program. She quickly closed the cabinet and grabbed her mug of coffee and rushed into the living room.

Phylicia didn't make it all the way out of the kitchen before she realized that her mug of coffee was extremely hot against her skin. She instinctively dropped the mug to stop the pain. The ceramic mug fell, and Phylicia's instincts kicked in again; she raised her hand and extended her fingers.

The mug halted to a stand still in mid air about three feet from the floor, the dark liquid flowing in a frozen stream from its vessel.

"Damn it!" Phylicia called out. She looked up at the coffee maker and realized that one of her sister had left the warming plate on for her.

"Thanks a lot!" She shouted as she cradled her blistering hand.

She ran her hand under some cold water from the kitchen faucet. She then reached in one of the lower cabinets and grabbed a bucket and placed in under the sustained mug. She waved her hand over it allowing time to resume once more. The mug and hot coffee landed in the bucket with no mess on the floor.

'At least I don't have to clean that up.' Phylicia sighed with relief.

She picked up the bucket and poured all of it's contents in the sink and began rinsing out the bucket.

As she dried the bucket with a towel, there was a knock at the door.

'That's weird. I'm not expecting anyone.' Phylicia walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole; all she could see was a tall man with a bald head and thick handle bar mustache.

She opened the door to see that he wore a long black trench coat with black leather boots.

"Ms. Halliwell?" The man asked once the door was open.

"Yes?" Phylicia answered.

"Patricia?" The man asked again.

"No, she isn't here right now."

"Paulina?" He spoke up again.

"No. I'm their sister. Can I help you with something? Are you a debt collector?" Phylicia asked confused.

"No. Inquiring minds want to know is all." The man said as he walked away.

Phylicia watched as the man walked down the hallway and turn the corner out of sight. She closed the door and locked it, taking care to fasten the chain.

'What was that about? Weird...' Phylicia thought.

She turned and looked through the peep hole to see if she could see the man; but she saw nothing.

Phylicia went and sat on the couch and continued to watch her television program she had been missing.

But it wasn't long before there was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that she just couldn't settle. She stood up and began to pace back and forth trying to clear her thoughts.

'If he was a warlock he would have just attacked me...'

'If he was a demon he would've tried to kill me.' Phylicia continued thinking.

"He must have been something else. But what?" Phylicia asked herself as she changed direction in her pacing.

As she did the sleeve of her robe knocked a picture frame from the table near the couch. She threw up her hands to freeze the picture frame.

The frame halted just before crashing to the floor.

Phylicia knelt down to rescue the perilous picture frame.

As she set the frame back on table she felt a rush of energy behind her. She turned to see the man who had just knocked on the door standing behind her.

Phylicia straightened, but before she could raise her hands to use her powers, the demonic stranger powerfully brought his hand up and stuck Phylicia across the face.

She flew across the room hitting the wall. She slide down the wall and landed on the floor. The demon reared back charging an energy ball in his hand. Phylicia sat up and quickly hearttrailed into the kitchen. The energy ball crashed against the wall where Phylicia had laid; just nearly missing her.

Phylicia appeared in the kitchen in a pink flash.

"Don't run witch!" The demon called.

Phylicia began riffling through the drawers looking for a knife. She pulled out a chef's knife and held it tightly in her hand.  
She could hear the heavy boots of the demon as entered the kitchen.

Phylicia crawled across the tile floor and hid behind the kitchen's island.

"Don't hide from me..." the demon growled.

Phylicia sprang from her hiding place;  
"Ok!" She screamed as she hurled the knife at the large man.

The knife plunged deep in the demon's shoulder. He let out a low groan.

He reached up and snatched it out. He looked at the large blade in his hand with rage in his eyes. The blade landed on the floor with a loud clank.

"Damn..." Phylicia exhaled with frustration. "What now?" She asked her self.

The demon formed his hand as if he was holding a ball.

Phylicia knew what she had to do.

She reached for her empathic power ready to defend her self.

The demon threw the charged energy ball straight for her chest.

Phylicia focused in on his demonic rage and sent the energy ball flying straight back at his chest.

Electricity charged from the demon's body, he shook and convulsed before he dissipated in a puff of smoke and a hail of sparks.

Phylicia grabbed the side of her face trying to ease the throbbing pain.

"Ouch..." She whimpered.


End file.
